InterStar Releasing
InterStar Releasing was a theatrical distribution company controlled (with a 51% stake) by Westinghouse Broadcasting. Between 1990 and present, InterStar made deals with exhibitors to the theatrical and ancillary grosses of budget films. In January 10, 2000, America Online Inc. announced plans to acquire Time Warner Inc. and InterStar for roughly $182 billion in stock and debt Monday, creating a digital media powerhouse with the potential to reach every American in one form or another. AOL Time Warner's brands will include AOL,Time, CNN, CompuServe, Warner Bros., Netscape, Sports Illustrated, People, HBO, ICQ, AOL Instant Messenger, AOL MovieFone, TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network, Digital City, Warner Music Group, Spinner, Winamp, Fortune, AOL.COM, Entertainment Weekly, and Looney Tunes. In addition to fully integrating its brands into a digital environment and bringing them closer to consumers, AOL Time Warner will have a wealth of creative resources to develop products specifically suited to interactive media. Filmography * Highlander II: The Quickening (November 1, 1991) (with 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Hemdale Film Corporation, Nelson Entertainment and Davis-Panzer Productions) * A Midnight Clear (April 24, 1992) (with Columbia Pictures and Beacon Pictures) * Split Second (May 1, 1992) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, HBO Pictures and Challenge Film Corporation) * Knight Moves (January 22, 1993) (with Paramount Pictures, Republic Pictures and Cineplex Odeon Films) * Josie and the Pussycats (April 11, 2001) (with Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Marc Platt Productions and Riverdale Productions) * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (June 29, 2001) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) * Pootie Tang (June 29, 2001) (with Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Rysher Entertainment, Alphaville Films, Mandeville Films, Island Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and MTV Productions) * Rush Hour 2 (August 3, 2001) (with New Line Cinema, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Roger Birnbaum Productions) * Osmosis Jones (August 10, 2001) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Conundrum Entertainment) * The Wash (November 16, 2001) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Lions Gate Films, Aftermath Entertainment, Doggystyle Pictures, Fly2K Entertainment and Lithium Entertainment) * Ocean's Eleven (December 7, 2001) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, NPV Entertainment, JW Productions and Section Eight Productions) * The Affair of the Necklace (December 7, 2001) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Alcon Entertainment) * The Majestic (December 21, 2001) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Castle Rock Entertainment and Village Roadshow Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and New World Pictures) * Orange County (January 11, 2002) (with Paramount Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and MTV Productions) * A Walk to Remember (January 25, 2002) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Motion Picture Corporation of America, Rysher Entertainment, Pandora and Di Novi Pictures) * Dragonfly (February 22, 2002) (with Universal Pictures, Savoy Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment and Shady Acres Entertainment) * The Cat's Meow (April 12, 2002) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Lions Gate Films and United Artists) * Lovely & Amazing (June 28, 2002) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Lions Gate Films, Blow Up Pictures, Good Machine, Roadshow Attractions and VH1 Films) * Eight Legged Freaks (July 17, 2002) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Bel Air Entertainment, Centropolis Entertainment and NPV Entertainment) * The Adventures of Pluto Nash (August 16, 2002) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Players, Geffen Pictures, Castle Rock Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, 21st Century Film Corporation and BET Films re-released the film in August 16, 2019) * Dreamcatcher (March 21, 2003) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Castle Rock Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, Nelson Entertainment, NPV Entertainment and Kasdan Pictures) * Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd (June 13, 2003) (with New Line Cinema) * Grind (August 15, 2003) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Geffen Pictures, Rysher Entertainment, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Pandora and MTV Films) * Elf (November 7, 2003) (with New Line Cinema, Savoy Pictures, Empire International, Great Oaks Entertainment and Guy Walks Into a Bar Productions) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (February 20, 2004) (with Lyrick Studios, FHE Pictures and Scholastic Entertainment) * Shark Tale (October 1, 2004) (with 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks Pictures, Geffen Pictures, Summit Entertainment, Rhino Films, C2 Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and Island Pictures)